Kit-Kats Illness
by Hibiki-Kitty
Summary: Kitty is sick and no one can find her (Sorry I suck with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanfiction and I am only 13 so please leave a comment and tell me what you think but please don't be to mean also Kitty is eight, Kurt is ten, Jamie is 13, and Jean and Scott are 17 but all the other charters are 15 or 16

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution it belongs to marvel and the respective author I also do not own The Future diary (I wish) it belongs to its respective owners

October 9

Tuesday

In the area before the front door

"Now kids don't do anything stupid Scott is in charge since Hank is away on a meeting and if he says any of you did something bad you will be cleaning the black bird and going to a private danger room session with me." Logan told all the kids in mansion (Well not all of them Kitty was doing a danger room session that she usually does with Logan but since he wasn't there she was doing it on her own but he told he all this earlier but back then he was in a better mood so it sounded way less intense) as he, the Professor, and Ororo got ready to go to parent teacher night leaving all the kids alone with Hank. "And remember that the half-pint is still in the danger room and after she leaves none of you are allowed in the danger room. Oh yeah and Rouge you are in charge of Half-pint." He added as he stepped through the front door. "And girls have fun but don't stay up to late, you all have mid terms." the Professor told the girls as he was leaving. He knew they were having a huge sleepover and didn't want them staying up to late for all of them had mid-terms tomorrow all except for the two youngest kids Kitty and Kurt.

In the Danger room

Kitty Pryde was doing what she called '_a set' _where in the danger room. This meant she put the settings on level one and went up to level ten. She had done it three times already and now she was really tired it did not help that she had a fever and didn't tell anyone. She just woke up and waited for Rouge to get out of their room before getting out of bed and stumbling a bit (because she was very dizzy) she didn't tell anyone because she was certain they would make a huge deal out of a '_little cold_' as she called it even tough deep down she knew it was much worse. She just was ready to finish the task that Logan had given her then go to the library to read her favorite book until _The Future diary _came on take her meds eat a snack(Since the type of medicine she took took away all most of the sugar in her body she had to dink a couple sodas or eat a couple pieces of cake it depended on what was in the kitchen at the time and if there was nothing in the kitchen she had her secret stash of sugar) and then go to bed little did she know she was going to be up very late.

In the bedroom Kitty and Rouse shared

"So who do you guys think is the hottest guy in the mansion" a very hyper Rahne asked her fellow girls that were all gathered in Kitty and Rouges room for a sleepover (Jean's idea it was in Kitty and Rouge's room because they had the biggest room). "Amara your first" she asked almost as hyper as her first sentence "No way am I answering that question" she yelled back at her. "I think we should change the topic" Rouge chimed in. "Me too" Jubilee agreed "JUBES!" Rahne yelled at her friend. "I third that" Amara said. '_That's it' _Rahne thought she then lunged toward Amara tickling her like crazy. Amara started laughing like crazy but in between laughs she was able to choke out "Somebody help." and started laughing again. Jean was the first to the scene she used her telepathy to pick up Rahne and she started yelling at Jean to let her down. She finally caved in when Rahne promised she wouldn't tickle any of the girls in the room again if she let her down.

In the security room

The boys were all spying on the girls they knew it was wrong but they did it any way since all of them had a crush on one of them even Kurt and he was only ten years old. "Evan turn up the sound." Scott said. All the boys jaws dropped when they heard this '_Did_ _drill sergeant Scott just say that I didn't think the day would come that Scott would break the rules like this and now he is asking Evan to turn up the volume crazy!' _They all thought. "Um sure man" Even replied shakily. Kurt unlike the rest of the guys had his eyes on another screen just staring with an entranced expression. He was staring at his favorite girl in the whole mansion, Kitty. Bobby was the first to notice "Earth to Kurt" he said waving his hand in front of his face. Kurt trance was suddenly broken, and he wasn't too happy about it. "What!" he said angrily at his friend. "Nothing but you seem really into the footage in the danger room perhaps you have a crush on Kitty? Awe Puppy love is always so cute!" he asked a devil smile creeping onto his face. "No way man!" Kurt yelled everyone now had their attention on him. "Kurt not so loudly or someone will hear you I men Jamie isn't here so he has to be somewhere wait a second where is Jamie!" Scott said with a little bit of worry in his voice. "Sleepover at his friend's house." Evan replied putting his feet up on the control board in front of him. "Do they know?" Scott eyebrows were now slowly inching up his face. "Yeah man the kid is one of us nut his parents thought it was stupid to send him here so they are fine with having Jamie over."Evan said trying to calm him down he did not want him to think they lost Jamie. "Oh….." Scott said as his eyebrows went back to the rightful face. None of them noticing Kitty almost faint in her danger room session.

In the danger room

_'__Kurt is probably watching me right now' _Kitty thought. There were some things she just knew this was one of them. She could almost feel his yellow eyes staring at her. The thought made her smile a bit as she phased though a laser heading her way. Then suddenly she became really dizzy her head hurt like crazy she was really tired she knew this sensation she had felt it many times before (Her disease made her fall into random coma's and not have any dreams or memories of falling asleep she just woke up wondering why she was in her bed.) But this time was different she took medicine to subdue the effects of _'The Disease' _as she called it since she couldn't say the really long weird medical name and since it was so rare there was no nickname for it (hints the nickname). This time she knew what was happening and it wasn't _'The Disease' _ she was actually fainting. Her eyes were about to close when she told herself '_no I can't faint not in the danger room it will only continue the set' _she thought forcing her eyes open and putting herself in her phase state since she couldn't dodge in her current state. _'If Kurt sees you acting wired then he is going to think something is up and freak out so start acting like nothing is wrong' "_Level ten starting" Kitty heard the computer say. '_great almost done only one more hard level the you can read all you want'_ That gave her the determination needed to finish this workout. After finishing she strolled into the locker room and phased out of her battle cloths and phased into her regular purple, white, and green sweatshirt that hung over her shoulders and her horizontal stripped brown and yellow skirt. She then started walking towards the library a.k.a. her favorite place in the whole mansion. "Nothing like a good book to clear your mind" she thought out loud as she tried her best to walk like nothing was wrong.

In the security room

The guys were watching the girls with sparkles in their eyes. "Kurt can you go get us some snacks" Bobby yelled (quietly) turning his attention to the younger x-men. "Why me man!" Kurt asked pretty loudly almost a yell but he was way too scared to yell afraid Scott would get mad at him again. "Come on man you are the only guy who can teleport and besides your precious Kitty isn't in the danger room." This was the first time any of them had noticed that she wasn't there anymore. "Wait a minute where is Kitty?" Scott asked even more concerned about her than Jamie she was like her little sister and the last thing he wanted was his little sister to get hurt. "Evan rewind the tape in the Danger room" Scott said as Evan fingers moved diligently across the control board. "There" all of them watched as Kitty entered the girls locker room. "I wish there was a camera in there." Sam thought out loud blush slowly creeping across his face at the thought. "Fast forward a bit." All the boys agreed all they wanted to do was find Kitty and then focus their attention back on the girls sleepover but they all wanted to find Kitty deep in their hearts. After all she was like a little sister to everyone in the mansion. They watched as she walked out of the girls locker room and disappeared into the only blind spot for the cameras the south hall. Nobody really knew why the south hall was a blind spot but for some reason all of this part of the house had no cameras they all thought since it was the back of the mansion they didn't need any security since they would have to of gone through the whole mansion undetected which was impossible there was a camera in front of the back door but nowhere else_. 'Kitty could be anywhere in the rather large south hall' _Scott thought. "Okay guys we have to find Kitty and I think we are going to need the girls help."

In the bedroom

Rouge I do not see what you see when I to comes to Remy!" A very sugar induced Rahne said as she was finishing her tenth bottle of coke. "I mean he is cute and all but he seems like a playboy that will just double cross you!" Rahne said as she reached for a Snickers bar. "You have your tastes and I have mine" Rouge replied you could tell she had had a lot of sugar too because she was being unnaturally nice. "So Rouge how far have you and Remy gone?" A very interested (also had a lot of sugar) Jubilee asked. "I am not going to answer that." Rouge replied shaking her head. "Why not or have you gone all the way." Jubilee said a slight smirk appearing on her face. "No way it's just that that is my private life and I don't want to answer that." Rouge replied looking at the floor. "If you don't answer I am going to tickle." Rahne warned. "You said you wouldn't tickle anyone is this ro" "In this room" Rahne cut her off. "But that doesn't mean Kurt or Kitty" Rahne said as she started walking towards the door. "You wouldn't" a very nervous Rouge said. "Try me." Rahne answered through her smirk. Like clockwork Scott started banging on the door. Since Rahne was the closest to the door she was the one to open the door and say quite rudely "What?" "Have any of you seen Kitty?" he asked with panic evident in his voice. "No why?" Jean asked. "We can't find her." Scott seemed even more panicked then before. "What?!" Rouge and Amara said tandem. "Well we I saw her leave the girls locker room and we haven't seen her since." Scott was still panicking. "We" Jean questioned. "Me and the other boys we watched the security footage and think she is somewhere in the south hall Jean do you think you could help us?" Scott was really worrying about his _'little sister'_ now. "Alright but why did you guys go through the security footage?" Jean asked curios of his answer. "That is not important right now what is important is where is Kitty" "I'm already on it" Jean said putting two fingers to her head. The few seconds of silence seemed like forever to everybody in the room until Jean finally cut the silence saying "No good she either lest the mansion or she is unconscious." Jean replied with a little sadness in her voice. "There is no footage of her leaving." Scott said in a sadder tone then his girlfriend. Rouge was the first to react running out the door followed by Amara then Jean and so on leaving Scott all alone at the door then he turned around and sprinted towards the door.

In South hall (Secret room)

Kitty started walking towards her favorite place in the whole mansion, her secret room. The room was tucked in the very back of the south hall it wasn't that they weren't allowed to go in there nobody knew about it. Kitty loved it because the room had a huge book self where she could read and the walls were sound proof so she could yell all she wanted and no one would hear her also the walls blocked out outside noises so it was always quiet. She had moved a couple things to the room like her computer and her favorite books the things she didn't want Rouge getting into the room also had really nice lighting and a mini fridge where she kept her favorite snacks and drinks because the trip between there and the kitchen was very long and could risk her favorite place being exposed so she would phase out of her room at night and bring snacks to her favorite place at night so no one would know. When she got to the room she felt it again her head was really dizzy and her legs were giving under her this time she didn't refuse it though black spots appeared in front of her eyes and that was it she was cradled into a deep sleep.

South hall(looking for Kitty)

"KITTY" Amara yelled. "That won't work she is unconscious remember you idiot." Rouge said annoyed at her partner. A couple minutes earlier she had Jean had told them to split up into teams of two to find Kitty. And since Rouge and Amara were the first to run out of the room they were paired together. And Rouge was not too happy about it but she had to make do the two of them were currently running the direction of Kitty's scent (She found Kurt in a full out panic and knew wasn't going to calm down any time soon so she just took his powers and let him faint but she only took enough power so he would be sleeping for the rest of the night she knew they would find Kitty by then so he would calm down when he woke up). She was running pretty fast and Amara was struggling to keep up. "Can you slow down a bit I am dying here!" Amara said between pants. "No do you want to find Kitty or not?" Rouge attudied had changed and she had become really snappy now. "I do but…." Amara's voice became hesitant. "But what when we find Kitty and get her safely back to the room we can relax." Rouge sounded pretty aggressive so Amara decided that she should just shut up and run as she wished for a better (maybe nicer) partner. Their run consisted of a lot of turns and silence '_Just as I like it' _Rouge thought. When they reached the secret room Rouge flung the door open and entered the room to find an unconscious Kitty sprawled across the floor. Rouge immediately picked up Kitty and flung her on her back and said "Well what are you waiting for contact Jean on the telepathic link she set up and tell her we found Kitty. "Sorry on it" Amara focused and said "Jean me and Rouge found Kitty your right she unconscious we are making our way back to the room now." "Good job we will meet you there." Jean replied. When Rouge had Kitty safely on her back she started running at top speed again. _'Here we go again'_ Amara thought running again to catch up with Rouge. When they go to the room the first thing Rouge did was lay her down in her bed and take temperature with the thermometer Rahne had brought. "Crap 106.45 degrees F" Rouge said looking worriedly at Kitty. "That is really high." Jubilee said with less worry then Rouge but still a lot.

In the bedroom

Kitty's eyes opened slightly to see the ceiling like when normally wakes up. But this time is different her head hurt her stomach hurt her throat was on fire, everything hurt. She heard Rouge's voice right next to her "I think we should wait until the adults get back to do anything." "Rouge?" Kitty said. "Good morning Kitty" she replied as Kitty started to sit up her muscles protested but she did it anyway. She was greeted by a huge hug from Rouge and next came one from Amara "Amara?" Kitty questioned "Good morning Kit-Kat!" she said energetically. "Morning how do you feel?" Rahne asked concerned. "Fine I guess." Then she started coughing like crazy into her arm. "Well you are obviously not fine." Jean said. "How do you really feel?" she asked her telepathically. "My whole body hurts my throat is on fire, my stomach and head are worse, my vision is really blurred so it is really hard to see anything, and now that I think about my ears are ringing a little bit too." Kitty said as Jean took notes carefully writing down all the details to tell Strom later in her report. "It is worse than I thought Kitty no more talking and no more moving and if you need anything tell me telepathically also Jubilee get her a glass of water, Kitty you can still drink right?" Jean said. Kitty told Jean telepathically "I think so." "Good" Jean told her. "Rouge do you think you could do a full analysis of her." Jean asked Rouge. "Of course but I need the equipment from the med lab" Rouge replied. "Rahne you go get the equipment Rouge and Amara you stay here I am going to go tell the boys." Jean said as she left the room. Kitty grabbed Rouges gloved hand and gave her a look like she was in pain. "Squeeze my hand for how much it hurts." Kitty nodded her head okay and started squeezing her hand. "That bad?" Another nod. "This kind of hurts my hand but I can deal with it so you can keep your hand where it is but do you think you can do the same thing with Amara?" Nod. "Good." Kitty reached out and found Amara's hand ready to be held. She did the same thing that she was doing with Rouge. A couple of silent minutes later Jubilee and Rahne walked in. Rouge immediately took the equipment out of Rahne hands and started doing her thing. She first wanted to see why Jean made her stop talking but the response was immediate her throat was swollen like crazy and it was a deep red almost ruby colored. She wrote this down and moved to her ears they were better than her throat but still slightly swollen. Next came her blood pressure it was a high but not crazy but it was high for Kitty though. She then recorded her heart rate and her eyes. The results were really bad she then took the glass of water from Jubilee and gave some to Kitty hoping it would make her throat feel better. "Go to sleep now Kitty that is best thing you can do right now." Rouge said. Kitty gave her a slight nod and closed her eyes and let the clutches of sleep take her. Jubilee and Rahne lest the room and Jean hadn't come back yet leaving Rouge and Amara alone with the sleeping Kitty. "I am going to go tell the others of her condition" Rouge whispered to Amara and she let go of Kitty's hand. Kitty's hand moved up and in her sleep she said "Don't go." "It will only be for a little bit" and took Kitty's hand and put it in Amara's other hand. "Amara will be here if you need anything." Rouge finally said as she left their room. Rouge had heard the car carrying Ororo, Logan, and the Professor pull up into the driveway that was why she left Kitty and Amara was to get Ororo.

In the entrance hallway

Rouge was about to walk down the stairs with Rahne when they walked in the door immediately Rahne said "Ororo come quick it's Kitty!" as took her to the room Kitty and Amara were in they were both running at top speed. Rouge was still standing at the top of the stairs when Logan asked "What happened to half-pint?" He asked with anger creeping into his voice. "She has a really bad fever it could be deadly." Rouge answered with sadness in her voice. "Do you know how it happened?" the Professor asked. "No." she answered "Well where is she?" Logan asked. "Our room with Amara." She said answering all their questions within a split second of them being asked.

In the bedroom

Amara was holding Kitty's hands as she slept. That was the arrangement that had been decided. Amara felt so helpless she couldn't help Kitty she just watched her sleep (Which looked like she was having a bad dream or sleeping was just that hard because her hands griped Amara's more. "Kitty!" The door flung open as Rahne and Ororo walked in. Ororo walked up to Kitty. And saw the small sleeping girl who looked like she was in a lot of pain. "We should wait until morning to do anything one of the best things for her is sleep but I will be back in the morning Rahne, Amara you two should get some rest too." Ororo said in her sweet voice. "Okay" was the immediate response from Rahne but Amara said "I can't really leave her right now I mean she almost woke up when Rouge left it took her grapping my other hand to calm her down." "Okay but I am going to bring you a blanket so you don't get cold." Ororo told the cold looking Amara. "Thanks!" Amara said as Ororo walked out of the room, leaving the two alone again. After Ororo came back with the blanket and left the room again the room was considered off limits to anyone other than Rouge and Amara until the morning. When Amara had the blanket around her she felt tired too and put her head next to Kitty's and fell asleep. And after Rouge finished explain things to Logan and the Professor she too went to her room and fell asleep in her own bed with Kitty and Amara sleeping peacefully next to her.

October 10

Wednesday

Rouge was the first to wake up. She walked over and picked up the thermometer to check Kitty's temperature again. "107.05 it went up well that is not a good sign." Rouge whispered quietly. Amara heard this and woke up. "Good morning to you too Rouge." Amara said sarcastically "Oh Amara good morning." Rouge answered her. _'Everything feels worse' _and with that Kitty woke up. "Good morning Kit-Kat" Amara and Rouge said in tandem. "You hungry?" Rouge asked expecting her to say no but she just wanted to put the idea out there. Kitty shook her head as a no "Figures." Rouge said. Then Ororo walked in the room and saw Kitty awake. "Good morning Kitten, How are you feeling?" Kitty just shook her head to say that everything hurt badly. "Oh I see, Amara Rouge shouldn't you two be getting ready for school you have start mid-terms today right?" "Right." They both said sadly. When Amara started to get up she was worried that Kitty would not let her leave but when she started to get up she let go of her hands. "I will be back after I get dressed okay Kit-Kat." Amara said as she was walking toward the door. Ororo then walked out of the room to feed the '_the hungry children down stairs' _as she called them. Rouge then took her clothes from her dresser and grabbed her make-up bag and walked to the bathroom leaving Kitty all alone again. She then fell backwards into more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know you some of you were looking forward to the next chapter, but I have kind of lost my motivation, and run out of ideas on this story, I know I suck as an author, but I really can't keep you guys hopes up for another chapter when I haven't even been really working on one. If you wish to continue it I will let you, just PM me and I will let you take the idea. **

**But I haven't been wasting my time since I have had a bunch of Idea's for different stories, but they are for Anime/Games/Manga, so if you don't like anime I get it, but I hope those who do continue to read my stories!**

**For the last time I am so sorry and I know I suck as an author, so thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
